Batter Up
by RumpelsDagger
Summary: At first, you don't even think, you just react. You grab the first weapon you see. Lucille. Yes, that Lucille Warnings: Smut, Language and Negan's (and your's) potty mouth.


At first, you don't even think, you just react. His back is turned and that fucker opens the gate, pushing a walker right at him. Somewhere in the back of your mind is saying its a mistake but you lunge forward and grab the first weapon you see.

Lucille. Yes, _that_ Lucille. The baseball bat covered in barb wire hangs limply in Negan's grip and you tear it out of his hand before turning 180 degrees and landing a smack on the walkers head.

The skull smashes easily and the body falls to the ground with a thud. Rotten flesh sticks the weapon and blood drips on the ground.

"You fucking moron!" You scream at the man that moved the walkers in the gate. You know exactly what his intention had been.

You surge forward. You move Lucile upward, catching the man's chin.

He falls on his knees in pain. You lower the bat on his head.

"You really think you would have succeeded?" You scream.

The man whimpers and you respond by bringing the bat down again, and again. Once more. This time the skull splits open exposing brain and blood gushes out. One more hit and the man falls to the ground, his hand twitches a few times before stopping. Breathing heavily, your chest heaving, you watch as the blood soaks the cement at your feet.

You hear someone move behind you and your head snaps up, remember where you are and just who's baby you used.

 _Fuck._ The curse runs through your head but you turn and face the man. Hands shaking you offer him, Lucille, back.

"Well, holy fuck, that shit was hot as fuck!" He laughs, smiled stretched across his face. He leans in to look at you. "I am so turned on right now. I mean fuck! Boys! Did you see that shit?" The Saviours mumble a respond to his rhetorical question.

His hand comes up to cup your cheek, his leather glove rubbing and you feel something wet being spread. _Blood_ crossed your mind.

Negan sucks his teeth "You are fucking filthy. And so is my baby girl." His hand finally wraps around the base of Lucille taking her from you.

He lifts her to his line of sight, really taking in the pieces of flesh and brain matter stuck to her. He laughs again. You frown, perplexed at his reaction. Turned on? _Well fuck me_ you think.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up!" Still smiling he walked off. You follow, sparing one last glance at the bodies on the ground.

"Ahhh, Home sweet fucking home." Negan sighs as he opens the door to his room.

He places Lucille on the glass table before turning and taking your hand and leading you into his bathroom. He grabs a towel and runs it under the water. Placing it down he reaches for you, pulling you to him. You steady yourself by placing your hands on his broad chest.

You inhaled the scent of leather and mint and something that has you guessing as blood. His hands slide down your body cupping your ass before he lifts you up and places you on the vanity. Grabbing the towel off the other side of the vanity he tilts your head so he can wipe off the traces of blood resting across your face.

You stare at him, still not sure why he isn't angry.

"You are fucking awesome. You not only took out a walker but the fucker that was trying to kill me and you had the fucking balls to use Lucille. That was seriously the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen."

His hand moves from your face, the towel dropping to the ground. Negan's hands rest on your thighs, studying your face; he yanks you forward pressing himself right against you, lowering his head to yours his lips brushing yours ever so gently.

Something snaps in you, similar to what happened earlier but instead of fear and angry, it was wanton lust for the man in front of you. Your lips seek his easily, your hands moving to the back of his head pulling him as close as you can. Your tongue darts out, seeking his. He responds in kind by flicking your tongue with his then retreating back, sucking on your tongue.

His hands are everywhere, rubbing your thighs, moved up to your waist, slipping easily under your t-shirt. His hands find your spine and you shiver in pleasure. His mouth detaches from yours, leaving a burning trail of nips and sucks down your neck and collarbone.

Your legs wrap around his waist, pushing your center against him. He groans loudly and hands' moving fast pulls your shirt over your head leaving you bare on top, his mouth leaving your skin only for a second. You arch into him, moaning and gasping.

"Negan!" You pant.

He pulls back and grins at you. Arms secure around your waist, he lifts you up effortlessly and carries you back into his bedroom. He plops you on to the bed from a hight that makes you bounce and squeal a little. His laughs is infectious and you reach for him again.

He shakes his head at you and moves to your feet, slowly removing your combat boots, your socks follow them and then his hands travel up to your pants. He tugs down your jeans, flinging them somewhere across the room. His head moves to your stomach and his peppers kissed along your pelvic bone.

"Negan, this is unfair, I'm almost naked and your fully dressed still." You whine.

A chuckle leaves him and he moves up, you follow him sitting up; your hand moves to his jacket and unzips it as he toes off his own boots and yanks off his glove with his teeth. The jacket falls to the ground with a thud. Next, you move to his belt as he yanks off his shirt and red scarf. Eventually, his pants start to fall and he is not wearing underwear and you leer at the sight. He leans back over you crawling onto the bed kicking his jeans as he goes.

His hand cups your breast, his fingers pulling and twisting your nipples. You whither on the silk sheets, crushing them in your hands as his mouth comes down on your other nipple sucking and biting at it.

He grips onto your panties and pulls hard. You yelp out as you hear the fabric tear and give way.

"Fuck, you are fucking soaking here sweetheart." Negan groans.

"It's all for you! Please!" You cry out.

"Please, what sweetheart? What exactly do you want me to fucking do?" He questions that damned smirk crossing his face once again.

"Touch me, fuck me, anything."

"Oh I'll fuck you alright but first Imma have a little taste, cause sweetheart you look just fucking edible"

He dives in; placing kisses on your inner thighs, his scruff scratching you slightly and it makes you gasp. His nose nudges your clit slightly and your hands move to grasp his hair, pulling hard. His laugh tears though you vibrating all the way up. Then his tongue slips out and licks your slit from bottom all the way to the top stopping just before your swollen clit. You pant out his name once more. He continues to tease you slowly moving his tongue up and down.

"Ugh, more. Please, Negan!"

He eats you out with expert talent, really making sure you quiver and quake under him, his strong hands holding your hips to the bed. Your legs shake and a silent scream leaves your mouth as you climax, Negan prolonging your orgasm as long as possible by sucking on your sensitive clit.

When you finally come back down to earth, you look up to see Negan leaning back on his heels with a smug ass grin resting on his face.

"Oh, fucking hell, stop being so fucking smug and fuck me you dick!" You bit out.

He surges forward, his face coming down to hover over yours, fingers coming to clutch your chin. "Are you sure?" He questions "We don't have too."

You study his eyes seeing that he was serious, that if you truly wanted to stop right here right now he would no questions ask, a smile lights up your face and you put your arms around his neck to put his mouth to yours. Kissing him gently first then you pull back and whisper "I need you. Please"

His mouth claims yours once again in seconds. He flips you without breaking contact and hovers you above his cock. You wiggle in his firm grasp, desperately trying to sink down. He flops down onto the pillows below him and slams you down on his dick.

You both let out strangled groans, your cunt pulses, being stretched almost painfully but the pleasure overtakes all other sensations. His thumb rubs your hip bone, waiting for you to let him know you are okay for him to move.

You experimentally move your hips before letting out a breathy "Fuck." You nod your head "Negan, move!"

He does as you command, bucking his hips up to meet yours all the way before retreating slowly only to slam back up. He continues the torture cycle for a bit while you whine and squirm in his lap.

Your hands move to his chest as you lean forward slightly, his hips angling just the right way to hit your g-spot just right. Your pussy squeezing him spurs him on and he finally starts to move faster, your nails dig into his chest, leaving red marks and drawing blood in some places.

"Oh Fuck! Sweetheart." He grunts. "You are fucking amazing. Yeah, you like when I do that don't you. I can feel your pussy squeezing my cock like a fucking vice."

His words cause a tightening in your stomach that spreads down and causes your thighs to shake; you throw your head back. Negan notices that you are close and twist his hips so the head of his cock pushes right on your g-spot once again.

"That's right sweetheart, fucking come for me. Let yourself go." He pounds into you unforgivingly.

Your orgasm rips through your body, it travels from your toes, through to your fingertips. Your cheeks flush and bliss rolls over you. "Negan!" You scream.

"Motherfucker!" Negan's orgasm follows yours, filling you up and you feel a second smaller orgasm rush over you at the feeling of his cum inside you.

You slump forward, falling onto Negan's chest and his arms wrap around you, holding you tight.

Then he lifts you off gently and slips out of the bed and into the bathroom. He comes back with the towel in hand and reaches over to clean you up before chucking it into the bin in the corner. He slips back on the bed, pulling you close and you huff slightly before settling down.

Just as you are about to fall asleep and thought occurs to you and you chuckle.

"What's so fucking funny sweetheart?" Negan questions, his thumb running up and down the curve of your arse.

"Just thinking how I should save your life more often if this is how I get thanked." You retort.

He lifts an eyebrow at you before lifting the hand resting on your arse and moving back down to squat at it.

"Oh, I have only just fucking gotten started with you."

He flips you over so he is hovering above you and you giggle before meeting his mouth with your own.

A/N: Hi! So I haven't written smut in a LONG time so I hope this is good and you guys enjoy more very first every OC/Reader and Negan fic. This is also unbetaed so I apologise for any mistakes, I have a few more ideas coming, one hopefully in the form of chapters, so if you enjoyed this please let me know and follow me if you want some more!

RumpelsDagger

P.S. "fuck" count is 43.


End file.
